


Birthday Sex

by Kabuto_pants



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Drunk Sex, Got caught!, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabuto_pants/pseuds/Kabuto_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temari's youngest son has a birthday, Uncle Gaara has to stop by the local Toy Shoppe to pick up a gift. Enter Neji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Sex

"I'm leaving for the store now...No...Yes! I'll be on time for the party...Alright, Temari. I'll...no...I'll pick that up too. Just keep the little...Good bye," I hung up my cell phone as I pulled up front of the toy store. Temari's youngest child was turning five, and today was his party. To say I forgot about my nephew's birthday party was an understatement. For weeks I was getting ready for it, and then work got in the way. Besides that, my wife had finally settled on a court date for our divorce so I had became busy with that as well.

Stepping out of my 1964 Ford Thunderbird, I slammed the door shut and angrily stalked into the little family owned Toy Shoppe on the corner of my sister's street. Inside was an assortment of little wooden toys to the larger name-brand trinkets. Only one man was in the shop, and it annoyed me a bit. Big business was more my thing, not little shops on old street corners or in villages. Against my better judgement, I asked him what he thought a five year old would like for his birthday.

"I wouldn't know, sir, but may I suggest one of the Teddy Bears in the back aisle. Children of all ages seem to like a classic more than anything else," he said in a bored tone, only making eye contact for a few seconds before turning back to whatever book that was in his possession. I believe the title was "The Scarlett Letter" by Nathaniel Hawthorne.

Still a bit angered by my elder sister's proddling and my own inability to remember some important things to not get myself killed, I continued on into the shop. The back aisle was full of the stuffed animals. From bears to flamingos, wolves to raccoons, the aisle was packed to the top. At the top of each shelving unit were the larger animals, gradully getting smaller. I picked out a rather large Jackalope, yes a flipping Jackalope, took a few confused looks at it, and set it back in its place. This was just getting better and better.

I made my decsion just a few minutes later when I came accrossed a rather large teddy bear, a regular old brown one, with two black button eyes. It reminded me of the one I had when I was about my nephew's age. I was inseperable from it.

I carried it with surprising difficulty since it was so bulky. Setting it on the counter, the man rang it up. "Would you like a birthday card or some ribbon for it? I assume it is a gift for a godchild's or nephew's birthday. It's on the house. Your total for the bear is thirty dollars and forty-eight cents," Neji said, his name coming from the name-tag he wore on an apron.

I considered declining the offer, but realised the presentation worked wonders for kids. "Fine. My nephew is turning five. Both the ribbon and a card please."

"Your Temari's brother? Yousuke's the only five year old I know around here, so I assume your Temari's youngest brother. Am I wrong?"

I dug out the money while Neji gathered up and cards and ribbon. He neatly tied up a large bow on around the bear's neck to look like a bow-tie. "Hnn. Thank you." I handed over the amount, plus some extra change. Even being a business tycoon, I couldn't just let he give me both the card and bow at no extra cost. I had plenty in my bank account to cover anything I wanted. I took the bear back to the car with me, ignoring the knowing smirk on his face and the slamming of a book cover to pages.

I made one last stop at the party store to pick up some extra candy and pop for my sister on my way to the party. When I arrived, the little hellions swoormed me and I swore it was Kankurou's idea to tell they to do so. What I also didn't anticipate was to see Neji from the Toy Shoppe here eithor.

There was a little boy that looked like him that was following close behind Yousuke like they were friends to the end. When I handed the bear over to my Nephew, it took both to carry it away to a corner to inspect the bear. Yousuke had a look of glee on his face.

I took the pop and candy to my sister in the kitchen. "Is that little boy with Yousuke Neji's kid?"

Temari stopped preparing whatever food that was cooking infront of her to think, "I believe Ginji is his cousin's son. They all look alike in that family, but you can see the Inuzuka in him."  
I remembered Kiba Inuzuka. He was my brother's business partner until his wife, Hinata Hyuuga fell ill with tuberculosis and has become bedridden. I recognised the boy now. "He and Yousuke are friends? I didn't know the Inuzukas lived so close by."

"Right next door actually. Neji is babysitting Ginji since Hinata and Kiba are away visiting some of Kiba's family. I'm glad that woman is finally strong enough to do things besides sit and mope. Oh, and Naruto's girl should be coming in alittle bit. Sasuke called and said that she would be a bit late since she had to get a check-up at the doctors," Temari said returning to stirring what I found to be regular pasta noodles.

Naruto and Sasuke are my business associates since our companies merged last fall. I was named Sahar's godfather by Naruto. Sahar was adopted from Ukraine when she was two and is now seven years old. Sasuke and Naruto spoil her, and I have to act like a real parent when I see them to make sure she doesn't become a brat like Sasuke. Naruto would never agree aloud since he doesn't want to be stuck with a grouchy lover, but it is true.

I put away what needed to be stored, and went out into the back to visit with my older brother and brother-in-law. "Kankurou, Shikamaru, how are you doing?"

My lazy brother-in-law yawned and stratched his cheek, "I could be doing better. Parties are so troublesome."

"You lazy ass, you didn't set anything up. I did most of the work and so did Diablo. Jesus," Kankurou flipped a burger on the grill, satisfied with the looks of it. Diablo was the nickname that Kankurou had given to his mentor, Baki. The reason was that he for some reason looked Latino to my older brother. He meant no harm by it, and it stuck over the years.

Neji was the next to join us in the backyard. "You did a nice job of setting up, Kankurou. The kids really seem to like it. How long did it take you to set up?"

With a hint of pride, my brother answered, "Twenty minutes. No thanks to a certain brother-in-law that even his wife complains about. Especially since it was for his kid."

Shikamaru even sniggered at that with my brother. Neji wore a satisfied smirk and I just simply observed the reunion. Neji and Kankurou were high school friends if I remember correctly, now that I've seen him up close and for a longer period of time. I also remember the odd blush I got around him too. First the mind slips, then the bowels, they all say, or was it just my ex-wife, Genki?

The party lasted longer than it should have, and the family was having a dinner that night. Neji and Ginji stayed with us for dinner, and that boy was blushing up a storm next to his exuberant friend. Nobody could miss it on his pale cheeks.

We adults broke out the wine after the two kids were put to bed in Yousuke's bedroom. It was Arbor Mist Merlot Blackberry, a favorite of my elder sister, and apparently Neji. I had the same amount as both since I had admitted, to myself at least, that I am an alcoholic. I stummbled to the bathroom to relieve myself and I didn't notice Neji following after me in my drunken haze. The door opened when I was washing my hands, and pale fingers traced cirlces on my back.

I couldn't help the slight moan the resounded in the small tiled room, the thin fingers massaging out kinks and knots I didn't even know were in my back. "Gaara, it's been forever, hasn't it?"

"What has?"

"Since you've been pleasured properly. Your so tense, so tight."

Neji wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned back against him. My legs were up against the counter and sink in the bathroom, and I heard the door close behind me. Neji had used his foot to closed the door.

Thumbs rubbed circles on my hips and the Hyuuga put his chin on my shoulder. His ivory eyes were a tad bit cloudy from the alcohol, and they stared into my own via the mirror. Rosy lips played with my earlobe and I watched him. Writhering I submitted myself to Neji. Soft lips trailed down from my ear to my neck. His chin pushed down the collar of my shirt to kiss the junction of my neck and shoulder. From the bottom up, the buttons on my shirt were undone and the hand following up on my skin. Goosebumps trailed after them.

Neji lead me backwards to the toilet, sitting me in his lap as he sat down on the lid. It was from this angle that I really felt his erection against my ass. I shuddered and that caused him to moan a bit. My shirt was pushed down my arms to his lap, and removed from there. The hand that had trailed up moved back down to massage my own groin. I knew I was hard just form the simple touches he had already given me. He chuckled behind me and undid my pants.

At that moment I got up and stripped them off. I turned to Neji, even my undergarments gone, and kneeled before him. I unzipped his pants and popped the button and slipped out his cock from the teddy of his boxers. My thin fingers glided over it, tracing silly patterns on it. Neji stopped me boefore I could start licking his erection, standing to pull his pants and boxers to his knees. The Hyuuga pulled me back into his lap, hands underneth my thighes. Fingertips probed my asshole, following the wrinkled skin in a circle. Excited by the feeling, I kissed Neji on the lips, arms trailing around his neck.

The first finger slid past the skin and I grunted, nearly biting Neji's tongue. It slid in to the knuckle, pressing against my prostate at the first try. I squirmed in his lap, creating friction as our cocks slid against each other. "Ne-neji!" He shifted me further into his lap, cock pressing where his finger was. I knew it was going to hurt even if I was drunk, but I didn't care. I hadn't had any form of sex in a year, and I was going to get this. Being much larger than the single finger to breach my ass hole, Neji slowly slid himself in.

Wimpering, I held on to Neji for dear life, my mouth latching onto the pale neck in hopes of covering my small noises. I didn't want to become loud enough to wake my nephew and Neji's cousin.  
Once entirely in, I waited for the burn of stretching to end, or atleast to fade. I left a sizeable purple hickey on Neji's neck in the place of my mouth. A few teeth marks were placed around the mark, but would leave no marks themselves.

Experimentally, I rolled my hips forward and it just barely hurt. His cock brushed against my prostate, and I felt lucky to be in this position. "Neji..."

Neji's hands grasped my hips to help lift me a tad bit since I didn't have much leverage on the lid of the toilet seat. I started a slow bounce that was becoming a tad bit more wild as I went on. Leaning back against the back of the toilet, Neji began raising his hips to meet mean with each downward thrust. I wish I could say that it took me much more to orgasm, but it didn't. No stimulation of my own cock, only Neji's pressing agaisnt my prostate. I squeezed around Neji, and I felt him convulse inside me.

"MOM! Uncle Gaara and Neji-nee are having sex in the bathroom!" Yousuke yelled as the bathroom door swung open to reveal my nephew and Neji's second cousin.

**Author's Note:**

> Teddy Bear was the prompt for this...this was originally on FF.N, however, I felt safer knowing that my fic wasn't going to get deleted because they took it down. I did it myself, and waited to bring it over here. This fic is so old though.


End file.
